


Smutember 2019 Go Fuck Yourself

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Clone Sex, Clones, F/M, Facials, Future Marco, Groping, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Predicament Bondage, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Hekapoo puts on a show for her favorite prisoner.





	Smutember 2019 Go Fuck Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smutember Requested by 321rg

Marco was trapped. His arms were chained above his head. On his knees, the warrior gasped. Sweat ran down his bare chest. The only piece of clothing he had left was some tattered pants. He felt the chains pull him up, raising him to his feet. 

His captor waltzed over to her prisoner and unbuttoned his pants. Pulling the pants down, Hekapoo admired the man. “Boy Marco, you sure are hung.”

Staring at her toothy grin, Marco let himself groan. He expected these kind of puns from Star, not Hekapoo. “Go fuck yourself,” he growled at her. 

Hekapoo was one of the few people who could follow that command and she did so with gusto. A clone walked behind her, groping and touching her breasts . She pulled down the top of her dress reveal her large, sagging mammary glands. The clone then hiked up Hekapoo’s dress, giving Marco a perfect view of her wet hungry lips. Two of her fingers entered, filling the creature with pleasure. 

Marco watched helplessly, unable to join them. He pulled at his chains but it made little difference, he could not get free. 

The clone noticed Marco’s struggles. “Ah look, I think he wants to join us.” 

Hekapoo summoned another clone. Without warning, the clone was already behind Marco, jacking him off. Hekapoo and her clone really liked the show. She threw back her head as she orgasmed. Marco himself came, firing his seed on to Hekapoo’s face and breasts. 

The clones disappeared into wind. Hekapoo let the adventure go. Rubbing his wrists, Marco rose. 

“So same time tomorrow?” Helapoo asked. 

Marco nodded. “See you then.”


End file.
